Since the Night We First Met
by Soulmate Ficwriter
Summary: Reposted for Valentine's Day. Edward and Jasper shared a special night after last year's company Christmas party. They only had one night, but Edward can't forget. How will he face Jasper at this year's party? Will they get their second chance at love? And what other holidays will shape their relationship for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day! I've reworked an early story of mine. It only has four chapters for now, each chapter is a holiday in the relationship of Edward and Jasper. I'll post them tonight as I put the finishing touches on each. We start with Christmas last and present in ch.1 and 2, then Valentine's Day in ch. 3(Why I'm suddenly inspired to repost this story), and the 4****th**** of July in ch. 4. Those of you who remember this, I hope you give it a second go around. It's different and hopefully improved upon. Or maybe this is your first time reading what was originally my second story. Either way, I really hope you enjoy it! And I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day!**

**I originally wrote ch.1 and 2 for toys4tots Christmas Wishes two years ago under the title Last Christmas. I haven't had it posted on ff for a year and a half, but these boys have remained special to me. **

**Thank you harritwifan for betaing this a couple times, and ****for originally encouraging me to chase down this plot bunny, suggesting I write it for such an important cause! I've changed things since getting it back from her, though… so any mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, or its characters. This story is about two young men falling desperately in love, the ups and the downs of them trying to start a relationship, and intimate details of their very sexual relationship. If you don't like Slash, don't read this! **

**Song inspirations for the original chapters and reworking them- Last Christmas by Wham, If You Leave by Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark, Trying Not to Love You by Nickelback, Love Somebody by Maroon 5, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, Drive By by Train, Better Together by Jack Johnson, Never Gonna Leave this Bed by Maroon 5, and Feel Again by OneRepublic.**

* * *

**Ch. 1 – Last Christmas**

**Epov**

I so don't feel up to this shit tonight. I'd give anything to get out of it… but unfortunately, it's a mandatory event. I must atleast make an appearance.

I used to look forward to our corporate Christmas parties, practically crawling out of my skin each December in anticipation of my yearly chance to see him. With the branches of the company located hours apart, our paths only cross at the annual holiday affair.

Before last year, eyeing him across the crowded room was enough. Not that his deep southern-tinged voice hadn't reached my ears numerous times, causing my groin to ache with each sexy syllable that slipped past his full lips.

Last year was the first he attended without the chestnut haired man on his arm. His arrogant husband whom, though sinfully gorgeous, paled in comparison to Jasper.

Everyone pales in comparison to Jasper… with his longish honey blond waves, sexy self-assured grin, fuck-hot and tall perfectly built body, and above all else – sky blue eyes that sparkle with each animated word he speaks.

Yeah… Jasper is indisputably the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes on.

Finally, last year he was alone. But he was different. He was broken.

I tried to resist the need to approach him, to comfort him and take the pained look from his eyes. But I failed miserably, soothing him in a magnitude of ways, all night long. I laid a lot more than my eyes on him for once. For the first time… and the last time.

He welcomed my introductions, lost and lonely as he was. We instantly connected in so many ways, though his inner light that had previously lit up the room didn't once make an appearance. No… he wasn't the same man I'd always admired, yet the ghost of his former self consumed me like no one before him. Never had I felt the emotions he invoked from my depths as we made love. Never before, and certainly not ever again.

With the warmth of liquor running through our veins, he admitted he'd always found me attractive, but would never have strayed from his marriage bed as his Peter so recently had. When the party wound down, he simply asked me to take him home… to_ my_ home… to my _bed_.

Without a moment of hesitation, I took his hand in mine and led him to my awaiting car. Once we arrived at my apartment, we slowly undressed one another, stroking every inch, tasting every unveiled secret spot. Both of us shuddering under the weight of our shared desire, he quietly asked in a voice raw with need, "Darlin', do you top or bottom?"

I was mesmerized by the moment, by the imminent most intimate act we were about to share. I'd always preferred bottoming, needing to be filled, but on that night… with that man, I didn't care how he wanted me. I was about to make love with Jasper, and all I wanted was to be what he needed of me. I told him exactly that.

He was quiet for a few moments, visibly warring with himself as to whether he could let his guard down and tell me what he needed. I quietly reassured him with sweet caresses and whispers, telling him he could be himself with me, he could let me in. Finally, he whispered, breathily… desperately, "I've only topped. But please, Edward, make love _to_ me. Please make me forget."

I don't know which of us trembled more while I prepared him. I protectively held him in my arms, showing him with the gentle strokes of my fingers and reverent kisses from my lips on his - I'd take care of him. I would give him what he needed.

When I finally situated between his open legs, tenderly pushing inside his welcoming tight heat, a mutual passion I hadn't before experienced quickly consumed us. A frenzy neither of us could control pulsed from within our writhing bodies. We moved together in perfect sync and I could see the intense emotions crashing around me… radiating from within me - reflected back to me from his iridescent blue eyes. His gaze never faltered. Not once during his ecstasy did he look away, not even when he released so long and hard all over us both, eliciting my own exquisite completion inside the condom, deep inside his body.

Much to my dismay, his bliss almost immediately turned to tears. He cried in my arms, clinging to me desperately, apologizing profusely, ignoring my reassurances. Yet, his confusion and remorse did not keep us from coupling repeatedly throughout the night. Me always filling him – be it below him, behind him, or above him again. Each time his climax coaxed mine with the massage of his spasming muscles and the cry of his fervent voice.

I thought I could fix him. I hoped I could take away his pain. I was so very wrong.

The last I saw of him was at dawn. We drifted to sleep in each other's arms, emotionally and physically spent from our hours together. When I awoke, he was gone.

The empty bed beside me was still warm to the touch. I was completely crushed, but not at all surprised.

Days later, I sent him an email to let him know how much our night together meant to me. A few days after that I received his reply, which simply read, "I have nothing left to give."

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. Ch. 2 will be up after I cook dinner. The rest of the chapter are longer than this one. I've posted a simple banner I made (an iphone pic collage) on my facebook page and tmblr.**

**Jen Soulmateficwriter on FB**

**Luckytomarriedmyedward on tmblr**


	2. Feel Again

**Ch. 2 – Feel Again**

**Epov**

Despite waking up alone and heartbroken, I held out hope that what transpired between Jasper and myself during our passionate night together would eventually bring him back to me.

I understood he was broken and not yet ready to take a chance.

_Not Yet_.

Patiently, I bided my time and waited for him.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. I was eventually forced to accept our night together for what it was. To him… it was nothing more than a one-night stand. A simple means to a complicated end. He needed to forget. I was the willing sponsor of the refuge he desperately craved. I couldn't bring myself to blame him or spite him for taking from me what I willingly offered. He hadn't promise me anything beyond one night. It wasn't his fault our union meant so much more to me than it did him.

For me, our night was a life changer, though.

I will never be the same.

By summer, I was attempting to fill the void left by our short time together with meaningless one-nighters and backroom hook-ups, each one only leaving me feeling empty and even more frustrated.

Just as summer was turning to autumn I met Carlisle, a sweet and patient man ten years my senior. Carl is blond and hot as hell. An amazing lover, his experience and confidence in bed are an erotic combination. Easy going and fun to be with and so fucking intelligent, his mind boggles me more often than not, sparking inspiring conversations that on multiple occasions have practically gone on from dusk till dawn. One word sums him up… _special_. Carl is special.

Yet, not once has he invoked the passion or longing I felt for Jasper… that I still do. In other words, Carlisle is perfect for me.

We've spent increasingly more time together, yet I've maintained a safe distance and I plan on keeping it that way. If I don't give my heart away as I did to Jasper, I won't lose it again. Besides, I can't give away a heart that's no longer mine to give.

Carlisle feels more for me than I do him, I fear - though he's never said as much. He hasn't verbalized his emotions or intentions. I'm sure he knows I'm nowhere near there, yet. I hope he knows I may never be. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me with tenderness and longing. I feel it when he touches me or trembles when I touch him in return. I taste it on his tongue with every loving stroke his gives mine. I feel it when he moves inside me, baring his soul in my embrace. I look away each and every time.

I know he's been hoping, maybe even expecting me to invite him along to this Christmas party tonight, and I considered it... a lot. I want to please him and avoid hurting him. The thought of having him on my arm to face Jasper's presence is so very tempting, but something keeps holding me back. Or someone.

So here I stand in front of my mirror for the umpteenth time. I straighten my tie again, once more questioning if I should wear the red instead of the green, though the green brings out my eyes. Jade - as Jasper breathlessly murmured in my arms, gazing into them, into my soul.

I mess with my unruly auburn hair, unsuccessfully attempting to tame it. I brush the lint off my black suit again, though no lint remains to be removed.

_You can do this. You can face him, _I tell myself. _You can hide the fact you fell for him; fell so fucking hard from just one night._

The short drive to the country club passes in a blur. Quite honestly, I don't know how I arrive safely, unable to remember the drive at all. Leaving my car with the valet, I take deep breaths, and force myself to enter the building. The place is decked out with white twinkling lights inside and out, with a massive tree decorated in red and gold in the lobby. It's surreal to enter here under these circumstances. I've always felt energized before, but this year I just feel nauseous.

Thankfully, I immediately spot my team near the bar. Making a bee-line to them, I throw myself into forced jovial conversation, refusing to scan the room for him. Despite my best efforts, within minutes my eyes are drawn to the far corner. I freeze at the gaze that intently returns mine.

It feels like forever before I'm able to avert my eyes, drag them from Jasper - as gorgeous as ever - still staring at me. I down my apple martini in one gulp and will myself to act normally, obviously failing miserably when Mike nudges my arm, "What the hell, man? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Throughout dinner, my eyes continue to find his, always on me, beseeching and intense. I'm pathetic and relieved he isn't ignoring my presence as I'd expected he would. Finally forcing myself to take in his surroundings, to focus on something besides his enchanting form, I breathe a sigh of relief to see he appears to have attended alone. It would hurt like hell to see him here with a date, with anyone, especially Peter. I would have to beat the fucker to a pulp, even though we've never actually met.

As the party is picking up, people now tipsy and dancing, I excuse myself from the exhausting pretenses I've put on with my coworkers and head over to the bar for one more drink. Realizing I've probably had too many to drive, I contemplate calling a cab. The air shifts around me while I'm searching for a cab company on my phone. Looking up into the mirror that lines the wall behind the bar, I shiver at the sight before me – actually behind me. He's there, returning my gaze in the mirror. Without breaking eye contact, he takes the seat next to me. The weight of his intoxicating presence surrounds me, thick in each breath I attempt to take.

When I turn to finally look him in the eye, my breath hitches at the incredible sight before me. He is the essence of beauty and life, his eyes sparkling as they look me up and down. Gone is the broken man I spent the night with a year ago. Back is the force to be reckoned with I'd admired from afar each year before that.

He speaks in his low, smooth melodic voice, in hushed tones to ensure no one overhears. "Edward. It's so good to see you."

Biting on his lush lower lip, he seems to want to say more, so much more. He opens his mouth, releasing the pink lip mesmerizing me so, obviously trying to verbalize something. I am frozen in time, watching him… waiting. When he finally speaks, his words take my breath away.

"Can we please go somewhere more private to talk?"

His fingers twitch inches from mine; how I long to hold them. Or reach up and touch his face to ensure he is real, actually here, requesting my company.

But I remember. I can't forget, who he is. He is the man who left without a word. The man who left me alone and hurting, as he'd just been left.

Sensing my inner conflict, he rubs a hand over his face, then reaches up, running his long fingers through his soft waves. How I long to replace his fingers with my own, reacquaint my fingers with just how soft I remember his hair to feel- experience again how it feels in my gentle embrace during foreplay, or grasped in my fist during the height of orgasm. God, how I wish I could forget; yet simultaneously pray I never do.

Sighing, he continues, "I know I fucked up. I really fucked up last year and I can't tell you how sorry I am. Please just let me try to explain. Maybe… just maybe, if you hear me out you'll be compelled to give me a second chance?"

A second chance? He wants a second chance? A second chance to what? To reignite my passion for him, only to leave me ripped apart and bleeding, dealing with the overwhelming emotions he invokes, alone?

"Where do you want to… t-talk?" I stutter my response, because I know I won't be able to deny him if he wants to do more than just _talk_. I won't be able to deny myself what every cell in my body yearns for - his touch, his warmth, his moans and sighs in answer to mine. His body below me, above me. Finally, inside me.

"Can we go to your place?" he suggests, desperation evident in his faltering voice.

I visibly flinch at his request to return to my apartment, where we spent our time together last year. Where we made such sweet love. Where I comforted him, in turn giving him a piece of myself. Where he left me.

His hand finds my shoulder, gently kneading and rubbing. Warmth from his touch rolls through me, already beginning to fill in the void his absence left.

"I'm so sorry I ran like you like I did." He soothes me with sincere words. "I won't leave you, again."

What more is there to say?

We drive to my place in his car, a charged silence between us. He keeps stealing glances at me. I keep stealing glances at him. Once inside, we sit in my living room on opposite ends of the couch. I'm afraid to speak for fear of giving myself away. I can't imagine he knows the extent he affects me. He must know I would've started a relationship with him, that I cared for him. But does he know I gave him my heart and it still belongs to him? There's no way he can know that… is there?

Maybe I can keep him at arm's length this time.

And then it hits me. I've already decided there will be a _this _time.

Fuck… yes, if that's what he wants. I can't pass up another chance to be with him, even if he will disappear, again.

Jasper scoots closer and takes my hand in his. It feels so good, so right. He looks into my eyes, silently demanding my attention; asking me to listen to what he has to say.

"First, I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry I hurt you when you eased my pain like you did. My sweet Edward… the way I left you haunts me every day. I'm so fucking sorry, babe. I wasn't ready to face the new emotions you awoke inside me. I needed to put the emotions I still harbored for Peter to bed, first. Do you understand?"

I do; I understand why he left and what he needed. It feels so good to know he felt everything, too… the emotions swelling and pulsing between us, taking on a life of their own. To finally know I wasn't imagining our mutual experience.

I am left with no choice to make. To finally feel again, he's worth the chance. I squeeze his hand and nod, unable to contain the small but promising smile I feel forming on my lips.

He visibly relaxes, tension he's been holding in his posture dissipates before my eyes.

"But I also need to thank you, Edward. No one has ever treated me the way you did… so tender and loving with me like you were. I needed that so much right then. You restored my faith in men…my faith in love. You gave me exactly what I needed to get my shit together, to go get a fucking divorce, and to get on with my life without Peter. Thank you so much for that."

I don't know why I do it. I can't explain, but something in his voice compels me to stand without saying a word, pulling him up to stand beside me. We silently communicate my invitation, and his acceptance. I lead him down the hall to my bedroom, but once inside, he takes over; I relinquish all control to him. It's his turn to take care of me. His turn to show me.

After slowly undressing me and then himself, he lays me on the bed, hovering above me, gently touching his mouth to mine. We both moan when our lips and tongues reunite. Our hands quickly join in, desperately caressing. Relearning. Reclaiming.

Sensations rush back from every direction… the way he feels, the sounds he makes. His body above mine, blanketing me and the taste of his lips and tongue… it all comes back full force, dissolving the numbness I've lived with since he left. I can feel again.

Kissing his way down my body, he reaches my throbbing cock, moaning at the sight of me so hard and leaking for him. I return his moan when he envelopes me in his hot mouth, lost in the sensation of his gentle warmth and suction working me up and down, already bringing me to the brink of climax.

He releases me with a kiss, eliciting a whimper from deep within my chest. "I need you, Edward. Can I please make love to you?" Looking up at me, the need in his voice is palpable.

"Yes, god yes…" I practically beg in return, already reaching for the lube and a condom in the bedside table. He carefully prepares me while I stroke him long and slow, rolling the condom down his extensive length, slickening him with lube. All the while I'm writhing under his delicious attentions, quickly begging him to fill me, to give me the part of him I truly need.

He complies, taking his place between my legs, nudging the head of his cock against my entrance. He pauses above me to caress my cheek with a gentle hand, my face with his adoring gaze. Every breath we take mingles between us, beckoning us to give in to what our hearts crave. What our bodies need.

Claiming me, he enters my body with his, and my mouth with his tongue. As he deepens each stroke within, his tongue matches thrust for thrust in my mouth. We move together, meeting in perfect unison with every descent. The delicious ache grows, my need to come almost too much to bare.

In one graceful movement, Jasper rolls us so that I am above him. I immediately begin to grind up and down, overwhelmed by the feel of him inside me at this angle, by the sight of him below me. Fire burns in his eyes; his skin is flushed pink and his hair is splayed out around him on the pillow. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Unconsciously, I say it out loud.

"Beautiful…"

He dips his head and blushes before regaining his composure. But confident Jasper quickly returns. "That's it darlin', ride me. Show me… show me that you're mine."

"Yours, Jasper… it's always been you," I mutter, the last of my audible words. Moans and groans are all that now pass my lips as the fire kindles inside, so close to sending me into flames. Jasper reaches between us to stroke my swollen cock, and I am lost in the fire blazing through me. I paint him from navel to chin with the evidence of my rapture - he immediately follows, moaning my name laced with sweet obscenities, emptying long and fiercely deep inside.

Once our breathing calms and our hearts slow to a reasonable pace, I wipe my come from his body with tissues I've learned to keep beside my bed for nightly memories of our evening the previous year. I carefully remove the condom from his beautiful cock, blushing slightly with him watching me so intently. When I swallow my embarrassment and will myself to return his gaze, I see how much I mean to him in his endless pools of crystal blue. My pulse picks back up, it's just too much - because he's here with me, in my bed. I truly didn't think I'd see this particular color of blue ever again, or that it would gaze upon me, so ardently. I suddenly find it hard to catch my breath. Jasper gathers me in his arms, hushing me with whispers and kisses, until I calm down. He doesn't ask, because he knows. He just knows.

Over the next few hours, we cuddle and talk and make love again, until I'm unable to keep my eyes open any longer. Jasper holds me in his arms, snuggled behind me, running his fingers through my hair at the nape of my neck. As I drift off to sleep, I've almost forgotten the fear that I will be alone when I awake.

My next conscious thought is of sunlight warming my skin. The memories of last night flood my mind as I open my eyes, only to see the bed beside me bare.

"Fuck, not again."

"What's the matter, darlin'? Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

A sigh of relief escapes me at the sound of his voice and the sight of him in the doorway to the adjoining bathroom. He's still here, in just a loosely wrapped towel, water droplets drip from his damp curls down his toned chest. My heart skips a beat and my mouth waters at the sight of him.

Overcome with relief and hope, I clear my throat and attempt nonchalance and a teasing pout. "No… I woke up in an _empty_ bed."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" he coos, crawling up the bed, up my body. His towel falls open and I feel him already just as aroused as me. The only thing separating our hardening responses to one another being the thin Egyptian cotton sheet partially covering me. I moan into his mouth as his lips urgently claim mine, our tongues convening in a dance of give and take, want and need.

Breathlessly, he pulls away just far enough for our lips to still graze while he murmurs, "I made that mistake once… leaving you to wake up in an empty bed." He meticulously places kisses along my jaw, eliciting shivers in their wake. "I don't plan on letting that happen again. Well… not on weekends at least."

"Weekends? Are you asking me to reserve my weekends for you, Mr. Whitlock?"

He raises his head to return my gaze, his suggestive grin making my stomach flip-flop. "Why yes, Mr. Cullen, I am. But you may have to reserve weekdays for me too when I get the transfer I've requested."

"I don't know. I'll have to think about that. You see… I've been saving myself for someone special. I kind of gave my heart to him last Christmas, and he has yet to return it."

"Mmmmnnn… anyone I know? This lucky man who holds your heart?" He smirks, eyes sparkling with mischief.

It's time to let him back in, to pick up where we left off a year ago, as if we were never separated. I might as well lay my cards on the table, let the chips fall where they may…

"I think you do know him, actually. He's tall with an amazing body, and damn does he know how to use it. He has gorgeous wavy blond hair the color of a warm sandy beach and these blue eyes that take my breath away. And he makes me feel things I've never experienced before… in so many ways."

The mood shifts between us. Too many emotions to name grace his beautiful features. He visibly swallows hard, answering me with witty words that do not match his faltering voice. "Yes. He does sound very familiar."

Cupping his face, his eyes searching mine, I continue, "Well… if you see him, will you give him a message for me? Will you tell him he can _keep_ my heart? Tell him it's his, it belongs to him. My heart has been his since the night we first met."

It's double or nothing and I'm all in. I'll be damned if I don't tell him exactly how I feel this time. I hold my breath, awaiting his reply. Will he take my bet or will he fold?

"As mine has been yours, Edward," he whispers, telling me with his soulful eyes and loving strokes of his fingers as much as with his husky voice. "And thank you for giving me your heart so selflessly, so genuinely… unconditionally. I knew it. I felt it, too. Though I didn't realize it right away, your heart ignited a spark in my damaged soul. A healing spark, Edward. You taught me to live again, to trust again, and to love again."

Our morning continues, so different from our morning-after a year ago. Our incredible, painful beginning – which eventually lead us to here and now. Our lives changed, our entwined destiny realized… since the night we first met.

* * *

**Yeah… that took longer than I'd planned. Dinner turned into this and that. I couldn't get back to this until late and I had to get more involved with revisions I thought I was done with. Long story short, I have got to go bed. So I'll pick up with the boys' first Valentine's Day tomorrow.**


	3. Better Together

**Here's the chapter that inspired me to repost this story for Valentine's Day.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews, alerts, and favorites! :-) You guys make me want to write even more than I already do!**

* * *

**Ch. 3 - Better Together**

**Epov**

We've been together for two months. Two months of romantic dates and nights full of passion - on the weekends. Two months of having to tear ourselves from one another's embrace each Sunday, living out each week just counting the seconds until Friday arrives.

It hasn't been easy starting a relationship with distance between us more often than not. I've had to learn to trust him with my heart - the same heart that ached for him for the year after the night we first met. I still find it hard to believe he returns my feelings and will continue to do so.

Although he chose to stay away while he was healing and getting over Peter, he wasn't with anyone else during our time apart. No one. Just me, the year before, until he came for me the night of the Christmas party two months ago. He struggles with jealousy for the men I was with in an attempt to forget him - namely Carlisle. We have obstacles to overcome, for sure. But we also have love. Mad, head-over-heels in love – love, like something out of a fairy-tale.

Everyday I'm thankful I took a chance on _now_ with Jasper, even though _then_ didn't work out. But just as my heart was finally whole again, finally having who it truly needs, who it always will - another's heart was breaking. Because of me, for me. Carlisle.

I can still see happiness and surprise lighting up his handsome face when he opened the door to my unannounced visit the evening after the Christmas party. I remember as plain as day his expression as it became one of pain and resignation, when he realized my visit would not end with us falling into bed… or onto the couch… or into the tub he so liked to fuck in. No. I was there to end things and he knew it before I even formed words to explain.

True to his compassionate nature, he ended up comforting me, reassuring me he would be okay. He assured me he'd known my heart was not his to so much as borrow, let alone keep - that he'd known all along my heart belonged to another. To Jasper, whom I'd unwittingly called for in my sleep.

Which brings us to this evening, a very chilly February 13th. I keep catching myself tapping my foot nervously while I sit here waiting to meet Carl for a coffee on my way home from dinner with clients. We're staying friends at his request and this is the third time we've met, trying to form this new relationship - minus the sex and one-sided adoration.

We first met up a few days after the new year began. Despite how much I didn't want it to be, it was uncomfortable and awkward. He looked tired, his light-hearted happiness obviously forced, leaving me feeling incredibly guilty for making him feel just like I had without Jasper for all those months. Only Carlisle's affections won't eventually be returned by me, as mine eventually were by Jasper.

Carlisle seemed a little better a couple weeks ago when we met for dinner, but not much. Certainly not enough.

I care deeply for him and want to his friend. Even Jasper understands this and tries to support me in developing this friendship with my ex-lover. Though, I fear my boyfriend is most likely anxiously awaiting my call this very moment, waiting to hear that my time with Carlisle has come and gone. I can just imagine Jasper sitting there, currently pulling at his curls and tensing his jaw. My heart aches for any discomfort this is causing him; I never want to be the source of insecurities or pain for him. Only good emotions, good things are all I hope to inspire in my man. I can't wait to call him, to again reassure him that I'm still his, forever.

I spot Carlisle just as he spots me. He walks toward the table I've chosen for us to share, and God… he looks good. Really fucking good. Rested and healthy and happy.

Hugging me, he takes the seat across from me and we fall into easy conversation about work and what we've been up to. He inquires about Jasper and genuinely seems happy that I'm happy. My heart soars when he blushes, telling me he's met someone; my conscience is instantly lighter with the realization he truly seems to be moving on. He lights up while talking about his Alex, a beautiful brown-haired boy who loves him back already.

"Boy? Carlisle… exactly how old is he?" I ask, chuckling.

He blushes, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "He's four years younger than you, Edward. I can't help myself," he smiles.

I feign shock, "So… fourteen years younger than you? Carlisle, I do believe you have officially become a cougar!"

"Yes, my dear boy. And proud of it…"

::::::::::

"Hello, darlin'." Jasper answers on the first ring. His sweet voice washes over me as I sink into my plush couch, wishing so baldy he were here. I'd give anything to not have to wait another week to be with him again. What a fucking weekend for me to have to work straight through, entertaining out-of-town clients, on Valentine's Day. This shit sucks.

"Hi, sexy. I'm back." My voice cracks, unable to contain the emotions I try to contain most of the time. I swallow them down, chiding myself for being a baby. I'm a grown man, for fuck's sake. And who gives a shit about Valentine's Day, anyway?

I hear his sigh of relief through the phone, though he tries to disguise it with a yawn. "How'd it go? Carlisle didn't sweep you back off your feet?"

_Awe… How cute is he?_ "No baby. I've only been swept off my feet, once. Remember… it was by you? Last Christmas?"

He laughs, but I can tell it doesn't come from deep within his belly, like his laughter usually does.

"It went well. Carl is doing great. He's met someone!"

"Oh… that's wonderful! I know you've been worried about him."

"Yes. Well, now I don't have to be. He's happier than he ever was with me, in love with someone else… your sexy ass."

"Ain't that the truth, darlin'? I do have a sexy ass."

His cockiness makes me giggle. Quite frankly, it turns me on beyond belief. I'm so relieved to hear his confidence returning. We talk for hours about everything and nothing at all. When it's time to say goodbye, Jasper falls silent. I can tell he has something on his mind, besides his lingering insecurities about Carlisle, I hope.

"Jasper?"

"Huh…?"

"What is it, baby? Talk to me."

Clearing his throat, he sounds so distant and sad. "I'm sorry I won't be spending tomorrow with you, sweetheart."

"What do you have to be sorry for? It's my fault. Besides, we celebrated our Valentine's Day last weekend. And it was amazing." Still, all I hear is silence from his end. "Jas? Are you there?"

"Yes. I just… what you gave me… it means so much, Edward." The endearing tone of his voice sets my heart aflutter. I was so nervous about giving him his own key to my apartment, not sure if it was too soon. I listened to my gut, and to my heart. They both kept telling me, shouting at me was more like it, that it was the right thing to do - the natural next step our quick moving relationship should take. I only wish I was giving him a key to truly make my home his.

I repeat the words I said to him last weekend. "You mean so much to me, Jasper. And I want you with me as much as possible. Every day if it were possible."

"It will be soon. I can't do this much longer, Edward. My heart is with you and it's too hard to live without it every week. If a transfer doesn't come through soon, I'm going to quit and move there. I'll find another job."

"Or I can try to transfer there…"

"No, babe. Absolutely not! We've been over this. I won't allow you to move away from your family for me. Mine is already so far away in Texas. There is nothing holding me here except for this job."

"Okay. But I would. I'd move for you, Jasper. I'd follow you anywhere."

"God, that means so much to me, sweetheart. Thank you. And I'd follow you anywhere, too. Obviously, since that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, too, Edward. More than I can even begin to express. Goodnight, sweetheart. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

:::::::::::

Driving home from dinner with the clients I'm responsible for this weekend, I can't help but be a little bit fucking depressed. This year I have the love of my life actually in my life, yet I'm not spending Valentine's Day with my valentine.

_But who gives a shit about Valentine's Day, anyway?_ Maybe if I repeat these words to myself one hundred more times, I'll finally begin to believe them.

Pulling into my parking space, it dawns on me… I could be in Jasper's arms by late evening, showing him just how much it means to have him in my life today and every day.

Hell, yes. For whatever ridiculous, sissy reason, I do very much care that it's Valentine's Day. And I'll be damned if I'm going to spend it here while he spends it there. I'm so fucking sick of here and there.

I'm going to spend the night making love to my valentine. I'll show him I want him to be my valentine every February. Every day. I'll show him just how much he really means to me, despite the fact I'll have to leave him before dawn to make it back in time for my breakfast meeting. Fine by me if I'm loving my man instead of sleeping.

I quickly pack, shower, and pull on my tightest fuck-me-est jeans and black t-shirt, both of which drive Jasper insane with lust. I should make it there by 11pm, depending on traffic.

As I open the door to exit my apartment, I am met with the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in all my 27 years. His sparkling blues, his caramel waves, and that sexy crooked grin. Jasper. My Jasper, with arms full of crimson roses and a huge heart-shaped satin box that can only be full of chocolates.

He is here. The love that pulses through my heart for him grows impossibly stronger, overwhelmingly so, leaving me speechless. I make up for my lack of words from his sudden appearance by pulling him into my apartment and pressing him up against the door. Roses and chocolates between us, I cup his beautiful, smiling face in my hands and lower my lips to claim his. And there it is. My missing puzzle piece. I am once again complete. As only I can be in his presence.

His lips immediately part, our tongues reuniting, stroking, soothing away the last remnants of emptiness from one another's absence. Warmth floods back in, the chill in my bones of the last five days relents as my lips find his jaw, my tongue finds his neck, before resting my forehead on his shoulder in an attempt to catch my breath. I fight to regain my composure, unable to hide my emotions and my body's reactions to his much needed nearness. _Fuck_. I didn't even realize the extent I was missing him, the depth of my need for him, until he was once more here in my arms.

"Were you on your way out, darlin'?" His breath tickles my ear as he nuzzles there.

"Mmmhmmmn…" I murmur into his neck, lips skimming his skin, tongue tasting the unique delicious flavor that can only be found on him. "As a matter of fact, I was. I was coming to see you. I'm so fucking happy to see you."

"Well then, how about you take your roses and your chocolates so that I can properly show you just how fucking happy I am to see you, too?"

I drag my body away from his and place the beautiful roses – the first I've ever received - on my dining room table; I must say, I'm thoroughly touched by his sweet gesture. I never thought I'd be the type to enjoy receiving flowers, but as it turns out, I most definitely am. I love it. I love my roses from my boyfriend on Valentine's Day. And as for the huge box of gourmet chocolates? I like them a hell of a lot, too. As does Jasper. We eat like ten each; he hasn't had dinner. I suggest whipping up some pasta, but Jasper pulls me to the couch, hungry for something other than food.

Between kisses I tell him, "I just can't believe you're here, that you drove here to see me just because it's Valentine's Day. Thank you."

He smiles at me, his eyes shimmering with things he doesn't say. We don't talk, but gaze into each other's eyes. He's here with me, and I plan on showing him how much he means to me every second I can steal away.

I straddle his lap, beginning a slow grind against him. My cock seeks friction as it grows, painfully confined in my tight jeans. I desperately need these fucking pants off. Jasper reads my mind, lowering my zipper and groaning when his hand meets my bare cock. He loves it when I go commando, so I do quite often. Anything for my man.

He begins stroking my length, his mouth finds mine so warm and wet. He tastes like chocolate and I delve my tongue against his in search of every last drop. But as good as the chocolate tastes on his tongue, beneath its rich flavor, he tastes even better.

Pulling his tongue from mine, he nips at my lips before leaning his forehead against mine, his voice is husky and laced with happiness as he speaks, "I received some news today. Some very good news, I think… do you want me to tell you before or after I make love to, and maybe fuck you a time or two?"

_Fuck._ Good news? But it's so hard to think straight with one of his hands cupping my ass while the other so languidly strokes my painfully swollen dick, spreading the pre-cum each time he caresses its leaking head. It feels so good.

"Mmmnnn… tell me now, baby. But you'll have to stop jacking me off if you want me to be able to concentrate on anything you have to say."

"I'll stop stroking your cock, baby. But I won't let it go. You feel too good to let you go. So full and heavy in my hand. Fuck… so good, sweetheart."

He halts his up and down movement and the decadent squeezing of his fist, but continues to hold my cock in his strong hand. All the while he massages my ass, his fingers brushing up and down my crack. His eyes sparkle with mischief because he knows damn well he's driving me crazy.

His husky voice gives away how affected by this moment he is. "I got the promotion. They need me here in one week, baby. I'll be here for good in one week."

My breath catches in my throat at his words. This is what we've been waiting for. No more days of separation. No more hours of driving to get to one another. Finally we can truly commit to our relationship, and see if we have what it takes. But I already know the answer. We're the real deal, and now that I have Jasper in my life I'm not letting him go.

"Move in with me?" _Please, please, please?_

He answers with his lips on mine, his hands moving again, up and down my cock, gently kneading my ass. "God, yes… I'd love to, darlin'. So we can do more of this…"

_Yes. _So much more of this.

"Take your clothes off so I can see you."

He doesn't ask. He tells me what he wants, what he needs me to do. And I comply, removing my clothes while watching him undo the buttons of his denim shirt and shimmy out of his skinny jeans. I stand before him, undressing. The way he looks at me practically stops my heart, like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. I see the decadent things he intends to do to me in his intense gaze, in the way he rakes his eyes up and down my body.

He inches his fist up and down his cock, stroking himself, a deep rumbling growl escapes his open lips. The tip of his cock is already glistening with his sweet juices and I can't help but fall to my knees between his open legs to suckle there, gathering the intoxicating drops on my tongue.

Grasping my hair at the roots, he thrusts into my mouth, down my throat. "Oh god, Edward… the things you do to me. I can't get enough... never enough."

I suck and stroke with my tongue as best I can while he continues to thrust up off the couch, until he abruptly stops. He pulls me up and positions me on my knees, on the couch.

"Hands on the back of the couch, darlin'. That's it. Now spread your legs and push your beautiful ass up here. Open up for me, sweetheart… so fucking hot."

He prepares me with his mouth, his tongue lapping at my entrance. One finger becomes two, then three. It feels so good but not nearly enough. I need him to fill me further. I beg for it, for him.

He pulls away long enough to sheath and lube himself. Panting and trembling, I look back at him, watching him. The sight of him readying himself for me is so incredibly sexy.

Our gazes lock and time stands still; we communicate so much within our heated stare. When he steps up to me, behind me, lining himself up to claim me once more– he still doesn't take his eyes from mine. And then he's entering me with one firm thrust – immediately all the way in, hitting the spot deep inside me that makes me weak and my body tingle. I hear myself moaning as if I'm in a dream, unable to contain my wails of pleasure even if I wanted to. Which I don't. So I just let go. I let the delicious assault of sensations each thrust of him inside me invokes reign free.

Gripping my hip with one hand, the other lovingly rubs the cheeks of my ass, then down my crack to where his cock enters me.

I can barely hear his whispered words now, his directions and assurances becoming hushed murmurings under his breath.

Finally, the true fucking begins. He grabs on with both hands and pistons into me over and over again, his moans escalating, laced with curse words and love proclamations as his control begins to slip.

"Fucking hell, Edward. You feel so good, baby. Cum for me… cum!"

I grip the back of the couch with white knuckled fingers, my cum splashes off the cushions as Jasper continues to fuck me through my orgasm, milking my prostrate. His grip on my hips tightens to the point of sweet pain. I feel him trembling behind me, his release almost as long and violent as my own.

We fall together into a tangled mess of sweaty limbs. Jasper tucks in behind me, kissing my neck and shoulders. He attempts to wipe the cooling cum from our bodies and the back of the couch with his shirt, muttering something about just making more of a mess. When he's satisfied we're as cleaned up as possible, he covers us with the afghan from the arm of the couch, caressing me everywhere he can reach with his gentle hands. He continues to show me he loves me with tender touches, telling me with sweet words whispered in my ear. His thank yous and promises bring me down from my high.

"Are you sure you want me to move in with you? That wasn't just the heat of the moment talking?" He sounds so unsure and vulnerable. I turn in his arms to face him so that he can see the conviction in my eyes and hear it in my voice.

"I've never been more sure of anything. We're better together, so with you living in the same town finally, let's be together as much as possible. I want to spend every evening with you, and wake up in your arms every morning."

"And spend every day with me? You won't get sick of me? Working _and _living with me?"

"No, love. The more time together the better, right? I hope to see you at work, but we might hardly cross paths. What department will you be in?"

"Yours, Edward. I didn't just get transferred, I got promoted. I'm going to be your boss."

_Oh my…_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Let me know. Chapter four will be up tomorrow. **


	4. Mr Whitlock

**Ugh! I know this is later than I said. It ended up being a rough week.**

**harrytwifan betaed this a couple times when I first wrote it. She kept my butt inspired, always does, thank goodness for her! Or all I would've written would be like two or three chapters of ITC, I kid you not.**

* * *

**Ch. 4 – Mr. Whitlock**

**Epov**

We drive to the office in silence. It's the 4th of July and we were planning on stopping by Carlisle and Alex's for an early cookout before heading to my parents by late afternoon. Unfortunately, our plans have been ruined once again due to Jasper's work responsibilities.

I knew my previous boss was irresponsible and unqualified, but I didn't realize how incompetent he actually was until Jasper replaced him. Jasper was thrown into the middle of a mess to pick up the pieces, of which he did very well. So well, in fact, he's excelled in the position and has been given additional duties.

I'm so proud of him. He is amazing –– a sight to behold. It's been great for him and his career, but not the best for our relationship. He works long hours and is often stressed.

I've been stressed as well. Not so much because of the time his job demands. I totally understand the toll his responsibilities take on him. I get it. And I know he loves me. The moments I get to be with him as my boyfriend… as my lover, reaffirm our relationship every time.

No. I've been stressed for another reason, because of the way he treats me when we're at work. In front of our co-workers it's as if I'm just some Joe Smoe off the street. I understand he can't favor me or show me affection at work, but everyone knows we're together, either way. Our company doesn't have an anti-dating policy - we're lucky in that respect. As employees, we're free to make our own decisions concerning who we date.

Jasper should treat me with the respect his partner deserves, that I deserve. Deep down, I fear he's embarrassed of me, of us.

Yet, have I brought up my concerns? Have I discussed my feelings with him?

_Of course not… _

I've kept my brewing resentment to myself, hoping it gets better when we both become more comfortable working together as boss and employee. I'm afraid of making matters worse. I don't want to fight with him or risk pushing him away.

Consequently, the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and deep within my chest grows; that this isn't going to work between us. We've only been together for seven months, living together for not even five. Should I be having such feelings of resentment towards him already? Should I ever?

He's the love of my life, my soul mate. I'm just not sure I'm his.

"You didn't have to come to work with me, baby. I told you to go on without me." His voice is sweet and soothing, pulling me from my depressing thoughts. Taking my hand in his, he kisses my knuckles and nuzzles them against his cheek, maneuvering into the parking space with his free hand.

Lost in his loving gaze, the look in his mesmerizing blue eyes temporarily quiets the doubts that threaten me.

Until walking through the office doors tells a different story.

It always does.

Instantly, he breaks physical contact, dropping my hand and putting some distance between us, regardless of the fact we'll be the only ones here today. His posture transforms to that of my superior as he disappears into his office.

Even in his worn jeans and t-shirt, he looks like he owns the place. He was made for this. And as much as it pisses me off to have to say goodbye to my loving boyfriend anytime we're within these walls, I'm simultaneously rock hard - because in-charge Jasper is so fucking hot!

I make my way to my desk and wade through some paper work, surprised when I realize we've been here for a couple of hours already. I can't resist the urge to go check on him.

Pausing at his office door, I watch him as he works. He's always so handsome, and sitting at his desk lost in thought, mulling over various files, is no different. His blond waves fall in his face while he silently reads, mouthing the words with his perfect pink lips. Sighing, he reaches up with one hand to rub the back of his neck.

I'm behind him within seconds, not thinking, rushing to alleviate his discomfort. As I attempt to massage his aching muscles, he tenses up further, brushing my hands away.

"Edward! Not here!" he hisses, as if scolding an irresponsible child.

Really?!

I've had enough.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Jasper. Or should I call you Mr. Whitlock since we're at work? Even though _no one else_ is _fucking here _today!"

I am completely pissed. He's finally taken his professional behavior too-the-fuck-far!

Storming from his office, I run to my own to retrieve my phone and wallet. I'm out of here. I'll catch a taxi or a goddamned bus. I don't fucking know. But come hell or high water, I'm leaving here right now. And without _him_.

He stops me at the door to my office, standing there, blocking my exit.

"What the hell, Edward? What's gotten into you?" He looks completely lost. How can he not know?

_Maybe because I've never told him?_

Sitting back on my desk, I force myself to take deep breaths and calm down. I guess we're going to have this out after all. Right here. Right now.

Here goes…

"No one else is around or will be today, and you know it. I should be able to give my damned boyfriend a backrub. Hell, Jasper… I should be able to discreetly touch you, even when the others are around. They all know we're a couple. They saw us leave the last two Christmas parties together and they know we live together, for fuck's sake!"

Realization dawns on his beautiful face. Always with the beautiful; even when I'm pissed and he's clueless. "You don't like the way I treat you when we're at work? That I don't show favoritism toward you?" he asks.

Sighing, I run my hand through my hair. I knew he wouldn't understand.

"No. It's not that I want you to favor me. But you don't need to treat me like a leper, either. You avoid all contact, even eye contact with me. You pat the others on the back, yet you avoid touching me at all costs. And I'm your boyfriend! It hurts to be dismissed so easily, by you of all people."

Looking at the floor, he appears to be ashamed, at least. He peeks up at me through his long eyelashes. Why does he have to be so adorable, all the time, even when I'm mad?

"How long has this been bothering you, Edward?"

"Since our first day working together."

"Shit, babe. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was so obvious. Why haven't you said something sooner? You need to talk to me when something is bothering you."

_What the fuck?_

"You mean to tell me you've known you were treating me differently when we're here at work?"

"No. Well, yes... Shit, I don't know. I've been struggling with being your boss. Every time I look at you, I want to yell to everyone how much I love you. Every time we touch, I'm in danger of becoming… aroused. So maybe I've been going out of my way to compensate. I'm sorry. This is all new to me, Edward, but I love you. If you talk to me, we can figure it all out together. Okay?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" His lips on mine stop me mid-sentence, stop all coherent thought like they always do. But before our lips part to allow our tongues to mingle, he pulls away with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll find a way to balance my personal feelings for you with my need to stay professional. But first, let's get out of here as soon as I finish up just a few things. Okay?"

I can't help but squeal like a school girl at the thought of spending the day with my man away from here.

"Really? Are you sure? I know you're busy… I don't want you to shirk your responsibilities for me. I can wait. Whatever you need."

He halts my babbling with one fingertip placed sensually against my lips. "Shhhhhhhhhh… darlin'. I'm sure. Now shut up. Or I'll stuff your mouth so full of what you do to me, the only sounds you'll be able to make will be moans around my cock as I fuck your face."

And my dick is rock hard. On the spot.

Pecking me on the lips, he hurries from the room, yelling over his shoulder to just give him a few minutes.

I can barely focus on cleaning up my papers. Hell, I can't think straight.

Did that just happen? Did I really just talk to Jasper about what's been bothering me for months? And if I'm not mistaken, dominant Jasper might be coming out to play?

The intercom beeps, startling me. "Mr. Cullen…" Jasper's authoritative voice takes me by surprise, and turns me on beyond belief.

I'll play along.

"Um, yes, Mr. Whitlock? How can I help you?"

"I need to see you in my office immediately, Mr. Cullen. A serious issue has come up that I need your assistance with."

"On my way, Mr. Whitlock."

What is he playing at? I can't wait to find out.

I'm shaking with anticipation by the time I reach his closed office door, reaching out with my fist… _knock, knock, knock._

"Come in, Mr. Cullen."

I open the door to find him sitting behind his desk, looking at me like he does when he's about to fuck my brains out. I barely find my voice to mutter, "Um, what can I be of assistance with, sir?"

He stands, the bulge of his erection apparent in his jeans. Walking around to sit on the front of his desk, he strokes himself through the fabric.

"Come closer Mr. Cullen. So you can see the issue you have caused. But first, close and lock the door behind you."

_Oh, fuck._

I do as he asks, then walk the few feet to stand in front of him. Do I drop to my knees or wait for him to tell me what to do?

I don't have a chance to decide before he is unzipping his fly, removing that incredible cock of his I've spent so many hours learning and loving.

"Look at what you've done, Mr. Cullen. You've made my dick swell. You've made it hard. And it fucking aches… it hurts for you, Edward. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, I… I'm sorry, sir?" is my breathless reply.

He looks me up and down, rubbing his chin as if he's deep in thought. God, he is so hot like this. Acting out this scene has me just as hard and aching in the uncomfortable confines of my jeans.

"Hmmmmnnnn… well, I guess I'll accept your apology, Mr. Cullen. But only if you promise to help me resolve this issue." He glances down at his hand moving up and down his glistening shaft before focusing his glare on my groin. "And it seems you're in the same predicament as I?"

He grabs my t-shirt, pulling me to him, kissing and nipping at my neck. My moans escalate quickly when he unzips my jeans, pushing them down to my ankles in one smooth movement. He falls to his knees in front of me, between me and the desk.

"Mmmmmm. What do we have here, Mr. Cullen. Such a nice thick cock you have."

He licks me from my balls up to the tip of its head, dipping in my slit to lick up the pre-cum gathering there. I can't stop grunting - I lean over him, hanging on to the edge of his desk for dear life.

"But, Mr. Cullen. We can only proceed if you're quiet. You must remain quiet at all times. Can you do that? Can you be quiet while I fuck you?"

"Fuck, sir. I'll try."

He rewards my answer by taking me into his mouth, slow and deep, until I'm hitting the back of his throat. His mouth feels so amazing, one of my favorite places to be, and he knows it. He knows exactly what I like –– what I need –– to be on the edge of a mind blowing orgasm, already.

"Gonna cum soon, M-M-Mr. Whitlock. Can't hold off for long…" I whimper as quietly as possible. I begin fucking his mouth, thrusting into its warmth, and he does that thing with his tongue every time I withdraw, coupled with the incredible suction he maintains while I push my cock back into his moist heat. Every time.

He squeezes my ass and bobs on my dick, letting me know he wants everything I have to give. So I do. I let go, the electric-like shocks of my orgasm spiraling through my body. I fill his mouth with my essence until I'm empty and spent.

He kisses his way up my sweaty body and helps me to his desk, removing my remaining clothes. In one brush of an arm, everything on the top is pushed to the floor. He positions me to rest on my torso across the cool surface.

I'm left lying like this, spread out for him. The absence of his touch leaves me trembling; I hear him removing his clothes behind me.

"Mmmmm… very nice, Mr. Cullen. You are proving to be quite the team player, but we still have the issue of how hard I am and how badly I need some relief. Do you have any suggestions as to how to finish the task at hand?"

I lift up on my elbows to glance at him over my shoulder. The sight of him there, hungrily eyeing up my ass, with his cock in his stroking grip… well, it takes my breath away. I feel my spent dick hardening again between my warm body and the cool wood.

"I'm waiting, Edward."

"Please, Jasper. Please. Fuck me," I beg.

The expression on his face changes before my eyes. The love shows through and the smile he reserves for only me appears. He moves between my legs, begins messaging my thighs then up to the cheeks of my ass. Squeezing there, he spreads me for him while lowering himself behind me. I drop my head down to the desk, overwhelmed by the feel of his touch as it moves closer and closer to where I need him the most.

Gone are the pretenses; the game has come to an end. This is just Jasper and Edward; madly in love, and desperate to express that love through the coupling of our bodies.

"Oh, shit… baby. I have to prepare you, then I will. I'll fuck you, darlin'."

I whimper while he readies me with his lips and sweet kisses, then his tongue and deep strokes. One finger, two, scissoring inside me and beckoning my hole to loosen up so he'll comfortably fit inside. He retrieves lube from his bottom desk drawer, slicking me with it with gentle, loving swipes. I look back at him again to find him blushing, murmuring something about using the lube when he should be working, but is thinking of me instead.

Positioning himself at my entrance, he maneuvers my body so that I'm at just the right spot, just the right angle for him to claim me once more. And then he does, he lovingly takes me by barely pushing the head of his dick inside. He pauses, panting, "Is this how you want me to touch you here at work, baby? Is this what you had in mind?"

I barely have time to chuckle at his words before he is pushing the rest of the way in, stretching me, burning me with our union. He pauses again once he's completely sheathed within my body's embrace - he always does, to give me a moment to accept his welcome intrusion.

Leaning forward, he lays his chest atop my back, kissing my shoulders and neck, while beginning the driving thrusts that will see us to our bliss. Covering my hands with his on either side of us, entwining our fingers, he clings to me - emotionally and physically.

My cock is so hard beneath me; each of his thrusts forces me to grind against the desk. Although neither of our hands are free to help me along, the tingle in my testicles magnifies, I'm almost there, almost ready to cum. I yell to him not to stop, not to ever stop.

"Sweetheart, love you so fucking much… cum for me!" he yells into the sweaty flesh of my back, his thrusts strong and fast, hitting my prostate every fucking time.

We cum together, my name from his lips so sweet and desperate, drawing his from mine.

Too soon, our euphoria wanes. But that's okay, because our moments after, while we're coming down from our high together, are so special to me.

His cock slips from my body with a grunt form us both. He massages my ass and groans at the sight of his essence now dripping from me. He always loves this part, as do I. It's so special for us to share this level of intimacy with one another. Never with anyone before. Never with anyone else again.

I feel silly for my earlier insecurities. How could I question his devotion to me? Though things aren't always perfect, our times together like this outweigh our differences by so much. He cleans me up and pulls me onto his lap, in his plush desk chair. He places kisses along my temple, whispering words of love and expressing his awe that I'm his.

I return my own whispers against his lips - apologies for being ridiculous earlier, for demanding too much of him.

Shaking his head, he pleads with me for forgiveness of how neglectful he's been of me at work, especially with the amount of time he spends here. We eventually agree to disagree.

I tell him I know how much he loves me. He tells me he's proud to call me his, and he'll somehow find a balance, ensuring both of our needs are met. He'll find a way to treat me as the most important person in his life that I am, even while we're at work.

"Thank you. But no pressure, ok? Just act how you're comfortable. Please."

"How we're comfortable, darlin'. I swear to you, I'll be there for you. I fell for you that first night; I won't ever let you go again. We can work through anything if we talk to each other when something is bothering us. When anything is bothering either of us, from now on. Promise me?

"Yes… I promise."

We grow silent with our thoughts. I begin nodding off, all snuggled and loved in his lap. Chuckling, he wakes me, wanting to plan the rest of our day.

"Hey, sleepy head, what do you want to do now? We have enough time to stop by Carlisle's, or we can drive out to your parents. Or, I have one other idea..."

"Mmmmm… and what is behind door number three?" I nuzzle into his neck, his warmth; wishing so badly we could just stay here, together. Alone.

"Well, sexy boy, we could stay right here, order some Chinese take-out, and maybe live out the second fantasy that plaques me every damned day. We've just perfectly nailed fantasy number one, by the way; me fucking you across my desk. Ugh… even better than I ever imagined, baby. So amazing. You are amazing."

I feel his cock hardening beneath me, against me, while mine does the same.

_Shit. _It was amazing. We were. He was. And I must agree… I was, too.

"I'm liking the sound of door number three. Definitely… door number three. So, what is this second fantasy you need help with?"

"Well, darlin'… every day I sit in this chair trying to focus on my work, yet thoughts of you riding me right in this very spot distract me so fucking much, so fucking often. Maybe if you finally do what I repeatedly imagine, I'll be able to focus more when I'm supposed to be working?"

_I never knew…_

"Really, Jasper? You think of me like that here, at work?"

"Are you kidding me? All the time, Edward. Every day."

I can't help but grin and blush in his arms.

"So, what's it going to be? Friends, family, or fucking?"

"Uh, duh… that's a no brainer. I choose seeing how well your chair will hold the two of us while I bounce up and down on your cock. With one stipulation…"

"Mmmmmmm, anything for you darlin'."

"We fuck first. Eat later."

"Oh, yes," he murmurs against my lips, claiming them with his, again. Forever.

"I like the way you think. Fuck first. Eat later. Starting now…"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. What did you think of the boys' 4****th**** of July? **

**That's all for these boys for now. I'm thinking I might stick with holidays for them and maybe catch up with them at Thanksgiving or Christmas. **

**Next, I'll post the first chapter of a short fic I'm working on inspired by the men figure skaters of the Olympics. Watch for the alert for "Melt My Heart", in the next couple hours.**


End file.
